30 DAYS: Season 2
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: Flashback 30 Days: season 1! dimana kisah awal percintaan Ichigo dan Fem!Toushiro #RnR please...


"Dingin ya," ucap seorang anak berambut putih dan bermata emelard. Tangan kecilnya ia angkat kelangit menanti butiran salju yang akan jatuh ketelapak tangan yang sudah merah itu, karena dinginnya suhu udara.

"Benarkah?" tanya seorang anak berambut oren dan bermata coklat. Wajahnya yang begitu polos menatap anak beambut coklat yang berjalan disebelahnya.

Anak berambut putih itu pun mengangguk, sambil menatap heran anak berambut coklat yang berada disebelahnya. "Pertanyaanmu aneh! Jelas-jelas pipimu merah, itu berarti kau kedinginan!" jawabnya.

"Yang kedinginan itu kamu," balas anak berambut oren itu, lalu melepaskan syal milik anak berambut putih yang diberikan kepadanya. "kamu saja yang memakai ini," lanjutnya sambil memakaikan syal itu pada anak berambut putih.

'BLUSHHHH'

"A,arigatou," ucap anak berambut putih itu dengan semburat merah dipipi chubbynya.

Merasa khawatir wajah temannya memerah, anak berambut coklat itu pun langsung meletakan telapak tangan kanannya dikening anak berambut putih itu. "Kau demam, sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang!" balasnya.

.

"Ta,tapi rumah kita kan beda arah!" bantah anak kecil berambut putih itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas anak berambut coklat itu lalu menarik tangan anak berambut putih itu, menyelipkan kelima jarinya pada anak berambut putih dengan eratnya, ia menggenggam.

"Hangat," gumam anak berambut putih itu, membiarkan anak berambut coklat itu menggenggam tangannya dan merasakan betapa hangatnya dia.

Sesampainya didepan rumah anak berambut putih, anak berambut coklat pun pamit pergi namun…

"Tunggu!" panggil anak berambut putih.

"Ada apa?" tanya anak berambut coklat sambil menghadap pada anak berambut putih.

"A…a….aku suka…"

"Suka apa?"

"Su..su..suka…"

"Ia…suka apa?"

"Suka kamu…"

Setelah mendengar pernyataan anak berambut putih itu, anak berambut coklat itu pun memandang bingung dan akhirnya…

"Hahahahaha.." tawa anak berambut coklat itu.

'JLEBBBBB!'

'Kenapa ia tertawa? Jangan-jangan…."

* * *

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS: Season 2**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah dimusim semi, siapa yang ingin melewatkannya? bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya, burung-burng berkicauan, aroma pagi yang begitu sejuk. Membuat siapa pun engganbermalas-malasan dibwaha selimut, tapi tidak bagi orang yang satu ini. seorang pemuda dengan badan bak atlet dan mepunyai rambut oren sedang berbaring nyaman ditempat tidurnya, bahkan alarm jam yang sudah ia setting, dihiraukannya.

'DOK!DOK!DOK!'

"ONII-CHAN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN BERBARING TERUS, KAU BISA TERLAMBAT!" teriak anak perempuan berambut coklat muda dari balik pintu kamar kakaknya, dan ia pun segera kembali dengan aktivitas memasaknya setelah mendengar balasan dari sang kakak.

"Ohayou!" sapa pemuda berambut oren, yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Yang sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya, sebenarnya ia masih capek karena, MOS 3 hari itu.

"Ohayou, Onii-chan!" balas perempuan berambut coklat muda, yang bernama Yuzu Kurosaki. Sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi dibantu kembarannya bernama Karin Kurosaki.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"O-duh…kawaiinya adikku~" ucap Kusaka Seijuro, saat melihat adik angkatnya Toushiro Hitsugaya sudah rapih mengenakan seragam SMA Karakura.

"Urusai! cepat habiskan sarapanmu nii-chan, aku tidak mau terlambat!" balas Toushiro sambil mencuci peralatan yang ia tadi pakai untuk memasak.

"Ha'i..ha'i…"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

SMA KARAKURA

Sebuah sekolah terkenal di Kota Karakura mengingat semua muridnya banyak meraih prestasi baik akademik maupun non-akademik, adapun dari mereka yang tergolong kaum bangsawan.

"Ohayou Ichigo-kun!" sapa seorang perempuan dengan body bak gitar spanyol dan mempunyai sifat keibuan, yang bernama Inoue Orihime.

"Ohayou Inoue!" balas Ichigo dengan senyum terbaiknya, yang bikin perempuan manapun meleleh (?).

"I-C-H-I-G-O OHAYOU!" sapa (baca:teriak) Rukia Kuchiki sang penerus perusaan Kuchiki, sambil memeluk Ichigo dari belakang.

"Oh..Rukia, O-"

"Aw! Liat-liat donk!" ucap Toushiro dengan suara yang tinggi.

Rupanya Ichigo tidak sengaja menyikut kepalanya saat,melepaskan pelukan Rukia.

"Akukan tidak sengaja," balas Ichigo dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Ya, setidaknya kau haru meminta maaf!"

"Heh! yang harusnya minta maaf itu kamu! seenaknya saja memarahi pacarku," ucap Rukia sambil memeluk lengan kekar Ichigo.

"Aku tidak marah padanya, aku hanya ingin ia meminta maaf karena telah menyikut kepalaku," balas Toushiro tak mau kalah.

"Cih! Dengar ya…**wahai anak jelata**! jangan mentang-mentang kau pintar dan mendapat beasiswa, kau bisa memerintah kami dengan seenaknya! ingat ya….kamu itu cuma **rakyat jelata, JELATA! statusmu itu lebih rendah dari kami!**" ucap Rukia sambil mendorong bahu Toushiro sampai ia terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

'Pluk'

"Sudahlah, jangan kau ledeni mereka," bisik Rangiku Matsumoto, sahabat baik Toushiro sambil membantu Toushiro berdiri.

Tak lama kemudia bel pun berbunyi, murid-murid langsung mengambil tempat duduknya masing-masing, dan memulai pelajaran ketika Ukitake Sensei datang ke kelas mereka.

"Kau masih memikirkannya dia neh," ucap Rangiku pelan saat ditengah pelajaran.

"Ia, aku tahu dia itu sang perusahaan Kuchiki, tapi tak perlu begitu juga kan.." balas Toushiro.

3 jam sudah berlalu bel istirahat pun berbunyi, murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan langsung melesat ke kantin.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul diseblah Toushiro, Rukia yang melihat itu pun langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sebelum menanyakan nama seseorang, perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu," jawab Toushiro dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"Toushiro Hitsugaya,"

Mata Ichigo pun terbelalak, mendengar nama yang begitu familiar baginya namun ia tidak begitu yakin. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Toushiro yang rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. "Kalau tidak ada urusan penting, lebih baik tidak usah bertanya padaku!"

"_Jangan takut,"_

"_Ayo kita main!"_

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Namaku.."_

"**AKHHHH!**" teriak Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Toushiro yang berniat pergi meninggalkannya pun, jadi menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah mendengarkan suara Ichigo yang jatuh pingsan. Semua yang ada disana pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" tuduh Rukia sambil menunjuk Toushiro dengan tatapan benci.

"Aku tidak mealakukan apa-apa!" bantah Toushiro.

"Dari pada kalian rebut, mending bantu kami membawanya ke UKS!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Kiruna: **HAHAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA, SEMPET JUGA NULIS NIH FANFIC! Oh..iya, tapi aku gak janji loh bakal update cepet~ akhir kata review please….


End file.
